guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wintersday 2007
Special Note Regarding Headgear In order to create an easy method of securing headgear from Grenth or Dwayna, the previously used method of Even-Odd is being implemented. If you would like Dwayna headgear in a particular town, stand on the blue circles in EVEN-NUMBERED districts. If you would like Grenth Headgear from a particular town, stand on the red circles in ODD-NUMBERED districts. In this fashion, headgear can most easily be acquired by anyone simply by choosing an odd or even numbered district in Lion's Arch or Kamadan. It should be noted that for your vote to count on the rings then a Candy Cane Shard is required to participate in each round of voting. Shards are not required to get a hat however! Schedule :Friday, December 21, 2007 (12:00 pm PST): Start of the event Festival Finale Tuesday, January 1, 2008: Wednesday, January 2, 2008: Redecorated towns *Ascalon City (Post-Searing) *Lion's Arch *Droknar's Forge *Kamadan Quests and Missions During the festivities, special quests will be offered: *Two quests from Wintersday 2005: **The Greatest Snowman Ever Made (support Dwayna) **A Very Grentchie Wintersday (support Grenth) *The quests from Wintersday 2006: **Save the Reindeer ***Follow up:Find the Stolen Presents ****Follow up:Spreading the Wintersday Spirit **White Mist ***Follow up:How The Grentches Stole Wintersday ****Follow up:The Gift of Giving *From the Rift Warden: **Two missions from Wintersday 2006: ***You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth ***In Grenth's Defense **Two new missions: ***Straight to the Heart ***The Strength of Snow See also: Category:Wintersday 2007 quests Candysmiths A number of candysmiths appeared in the above listed event towns, they offer candy and gingerbread weapons in exchange for Candy Cane Shards, For a listing, see: Category:Candysmiths. Snowball arena Like in the 2005 and 2006 version of Wintersday, the Snowball Arena is available in Kamadan, Lion's Arch, Great Temple of Balthazar, and in Ascalon. Items The following are the available items from Wintersday 2007, with a brief description from the official Guild wars website: *See also: Category:Wintersday 2007 items Collectors A number of collectors appeared in the above listed event towns, handing out special reward items in return for special collectible items. The selection differed, depending on whether the collector supported Dwayna or Grenth. Description During the Wintersday 2007 event, collectors appeared in several outposts within the Prophecies and Nightfall campaign. Each collected a different Collectable Drop and offered some of the following Wintersday items in return: #Eggnog is only offered by the followers of Dwayna in Tyria and is only offered by the followers of Grenth in Elona. #Spiked Eggnog is only offered by the followers of Grenth in Tyria and is only offered by the followers of Dwayna in Elona. #Wintersday Gift is only offered by Wintersday Gift Givers, who do not offer any other items. #Yuletide Tonics are only offered by Tina & Terum the Tonic Makers, who do not offer any other items. Prophecies Nightfall Category:Collectors (special event) Category:Wintersday 2006 collectors Obtaining your Wintersday Hats To receive a Wintersday hat, you must have a character present at one of the finale events in either Lion's Arch or Kamadan. The hat you receive depends whether Dwayna or Grenth wins the particular district you're in, which in turn depends on the number of people supporting each god. While this may cause an element of randomness as to which hat you receive, players typically band together to control which deity wins each district, therefore ensuring everyone can get the hat they want. During past Wintersday events, this has amounted to Grenth's supporters populating odd districts while Dwayna's supporters have populated even districts, though this system is by no means universal. If you're unsure as to which god your district is going to support, ask other players in-game and change districts if necessary. Rolling updates It has been stated by Gaile Gray that there will be more updates before the finale. External Links *Wintersday 2007: Annual Battle between Grenth and Dwayna. *Guild Wars Guru Wintersday 2007 Guide Category:Wintersday 2007 Category:Special events